1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to methods and devices for sensing a downhole condition in a wellbore intersecting a formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wellbore operations such as drilling, wireline logging, completions, perforations and interventions are performed to produce oil and gas from underground reservoirs. These operations are done in a wellbore that can extend thousands of feet underground. Many operations may be affected by changes in downhole conditions, such as formation collapse. In some aspects, the present disclosure is directed to methods and devices for detecting and locating such undesirable downhole conditions.